Orange is the colour of love
by MrsWeaselWeasley
Summary: one night at a party starts a dangerous love triangle, harry thought his life was difficult before!
1. Chapter 1

**I never did, never will, never own harry potter.**

This chapter is inspired by lady gaga s just dance.  
  
_How'd I turn my shirt inside out?_ I could not quite remember, the lights were flashing, and my head was throbbing. I could faintly hear lady gaga in the background. I turned the corner and ran into him. I did not know he was there and I did not know whether it was the alcohol or whether it was the lighting but he looked so good tonight.  
The fancy dress outfit I was wearing was a bit tight, maybe that was what was making my head spin. I shut my eyes a few times and headed for the kitchen_. I love this record baby, but I can't see straight any more. _His face was imprinted on my eyelids.  
I walked into the living room. _Half psychotic_, there he was. I tried to look away but the room was spinning. _Just dance_. The music was telling me to do it so why not?? I strode over towards him, and held out my hand. 'Wanna dance?' I asked, _I wish I could shut my play boy mouth. _  
I put my hand on the wall to steady myself; the alcohol was really going to my head. He looked at me with those gorgeous eyes, his head slowly nodded. I had to grab the chair in front of me for stability. What was happening? He pulled me out to the middle of the floor and held me, I was glad of this as I thought I was going to faint.  
_Red wine_, I knew that I was never drinking again. I knew it but that did not stop me looking into his eyes and wondering whether his freckly arms would be around me if it weren't for the alcohol. His ginger hair fell into my hand that was linked behind his head. As I grabbed hold of it he looked down at me, I wasn't going to let this moment pass; I pulled his head closer and titled mine up. The only time since I met him that I was happy for his height, use your muscle. We moved in closer and our lips touched. I never knew that I wondered what his lips felt like. The smoothness of his chapped lips moved against mine and his hands moved down to the small of my back. He moved us closer together, and I - the boy who lived – knew it at once.  
The ginger boy I had known all along, I loved him.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own harry potter, or buck cherry, never will.**

Buck cherry next to you

We broke apart and looked into each others eyes. He stared down at me and I knew that he knew what I was thinking. _I aint got time to waste_. We went to the kitchen and he helped me into a chair, he settled himself onto the floor in front of me. _Tell me what should I do? _  
He looked up to me and said the words that I never knew my ears would love to hear. 'You know I have been waiting years for that.'  
I was flushed and I did not want to hurt his feelings, but I had to move- fast. I jumped up and ran from the kitchen to the bathroom. _What should I do?_ I knelt in front of the toilet and puked up my insides. I did not know I had that much inside me. I slowly lay myself down on the floor. Knock. Knock. Knock. Three little taps at the door and there he was. Tall overpowering and so so beautiful, I was so tired and I just wanted to be in his arms. _I just want to be next to you. _  
I think I blacked out a bit then, because when I woke up I was in his house, soaking up the smell of his favourite chudley cannons jumper he had dressed me in. _Teasing me honey._ He opened the door, and there he was in a dressing gown that came just below his knees. I had not realised, oh his knees. _Tell me._

_**Okay, so I don't think I will do them from songs after this but I really want to carry on the story, let me know.**_


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own harry potter, really I don't.. !!

He made his way over to me, and sat down on the bed next to me. In his hands he had a tray, a bowl of cereal and oh, he remembered, a mug of warm butter beer. He sat awkwardly next to me, I then realised I didn't know what the time was. 'Ron?' he lowered his head towards me and gave me a quick peck on the lips, 'yes harry?' I opened my mouth to speak and the door slammed open.. There she was the woman we both had nightmares about- Mrs Weasley. 'What the hell do you think you are doing?' we realised the way that we were sitting then, his legs over mine and his face- oh so close. We managed to straighten up quickly before Mrs Weasley went into one of her famous rants.  
'you treat this house like a hotel, turning up in the middle of the night with him' her hand pointed to me 'and then you expect me to clean up after you' her arms went up in the air as she sighed 'I don't know what I am going to do anymore, what with your brothers getting up to mischief at every available opportunity, your older brother obsessed with that rotten ministry and you, you, what did you think you were doing last night?' she then noticed me and her tone changed, 'hello, harry dear, did you sleep well?' I hastened a nod, and then slipped downstairs before she could ask me any more questions about why I was there.  
The big clock downstairs chimed for 10'oclock when I reached the bottom of the stairs. Good I thought to myself, it wasn't too late. I headed towards the kitchen and then oh my gosh I got attacked, I am not quite sure who made it to me first, but there they were and I had a mouthful of hair, great. That was what made me realise that I never got to eat the bowl of cereal that Ron brought up to me. The girls detached themselves from my neck and looked me in the eyes. 'Harry!' they simultaneously said 'wh-' the rest of what they wanted to say was drowned out by the screeching from upstairs 'AND YOU TWO CAN STOP THAT THIS INSTANT- WAIT TIL YOUR FATHER GETS HOME'

_**what do you think??? Let me know, I believe in an honest and open relationship in read and reviewing. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own harry potter, nope, its not mine**

Mrs Weasley came down the stairs and I could tell by the look on her face that this wasn't going to be pleasant, 'hello' I whispered, cause really that was all it was, a whisper. She came and sat by me. Looking up she shooed the girls out of the kitchen 'but muuum!' Ginny whined, I looked up at her and suddenly her face changed, the expression that was there was one of confusion and hurt. 'Just go' I said to her and she ran up the stairs, I could see the moisture on her cheeks. I turned back to Mrs Weasley; she had that look of concern on her face that I had grown to know meant something bad. She put her hand on my leg and opened her mouth to speak 'harry, dear, Ron is in a bad place at the moment, I don't think it would be good for you to pursue anything' I looked at her, my mouth had hung open unattractively and I was full of shock 'b-b-b-ut' I stuttered, I really couldn't believe my ears, I had such an urge to run up the stairs and cry into my beautiful boys shoulder, but I knew then we could never be together. 'I think you should collect your things and leave' Mrs Weasley declared, her voice full of authority. I headed for the stairs to get my things and I heard a cough behind me I turned around and she pointed to the living room, 'Percy brought your things down, send Hedwig with the jumper when you are finished with it.'  
I picked my things up and she looked at me 'I am sorry Harry, you are going by the floo network to the closest wizarding family to privet drive' I got into the fireplace, she shouted and I was gone, I hadn't said a word since she had told me and I was so glad she hadn't taken his jumper from me, at least I could smell him. As I thought about this the tears exploded like a waterfall from my eyes, and I wept. The journey was finished, I was in a well furnished house, and I faintly heard the family wishing me a nice journey and telling me the directions.

**Okay that was a rubbish ending to that chapter, but the next chapter will be up soon. Read and review??**


	5. Chapter 5

**JK Rowling owns harry potter, she wrote it and everything, thank the lord.**

­­­­­­­_________________________________________________________________

I woke up in my bed, the jumper still around me like a protective shielding; I had slept the whole week after leaving the burrow. That night was too much of a blur for me to think about but I knew that Dudley would not have forgotten the tear tracks on my cheeks as I come through the door. I would escape his jeering soon however as the year at Hogwarts was beginning today. I knew that it would not get any easier from there on out, I would be sharing a room with the boy I felt so much for.  
I pulled myself out of my bed of pain and went to see Hedwig, she was not talking to me as I had made her come back from the burrow, she turned her back to me as I came over and put her tail feathers to the air. 'Come on girl, I need you.' She seemed to here the hurt in my voice and she started to hoot in her affectionate way, I had grown to love.

There was a bang on my door and uncle Vernon's voice floated through it 'Boy, get up, I am not making a trip to London twice.' I headed over to the trunk on the floor and got changed, making sure that I folded the jumper up carefully. Mrs. Weasley had wanted me to send it back, but I was not that easily swayed, she wasn't going to take him away from me twice. With my packing finished I did a last check that I had everything I needed for that year, including my fire bolt and then I made my way down the stairs. Uncle Vernon did not say a word to me as I came down the stairs, but my appearance was not gone unnoticed by Dudley. 'Boo hoo, did the ickle boy hurt ickle harry?' he then had started to make crying noises, I turned on my heel and looked towards uncle Vernon. 'Are we leaving?' I asked, looking towards the time, he knew unless he wanted to keep me for the year he would have to bring my pain to an end.  
The London train station was a bustle of bodies when we got there, uncle Vernon gave me my luggage and left, thanks I thought, you could have at least helped me to the right platform. Luckily I saw Luna and Xeno coming towards me, she, of course, had heard all the news from Ginny and gave me a big hug. She whispered in my ear 'he was probably full of nargles anyway.' This made me laugh despite my dismal mood, and they helped me to the platform. As I ran through the barrier it made me well up, the first time I had been here, was with him and every time from then on out. I turned around to see Luna and Xeno sauntering through, in her face was something that I could not pick out, a worry. She turned me around and there he was: teary eyed. If looks could kill I would have been dead in an instant.  
I felt like all the people in the station were looking at me then, I could not stay with Luna a moment longer and rushed to get on the train, obviously I did not go quite fast enough. 'Potter, weasel bee too much for you too handle was he?' Malfoy asked jeeringly, 'yeah potter, did he ruin your reputation?' his two minions added. All the way to the train the comments were of the same nature, I did not understand, I had not finished with him, I was made to leave. What was happening? I headed to the only empty carriage I could find, fished his jumper out of my trunk and curled up, thoughts of sleep circulating my mind.  
I was just about to drift, when voices were audible outside the door, I did not move but strained to here the subject of conversation, 'did you hear, potter and Weasley are together?' one of the voices said, 'I heard potter ditched Weasley for his straggly brother.' The other said, the banter went on like this until I had enough, slipping Ron's startling orange jumper over my head I headed out to set them straight. They must have heard me coming however because when I left the carriage, they were gone. I was momentarily lost in what to do with myself, until a thought found its way into my mind. Turning around I set off on my journey.

**So what do you think? I was not really sure about this chapter, bit tricky to right but oo look another twist in the tale, oh and if you don't like it now I assure you it will soon get better- I hope. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own harry potter, or any of its characters.**

This is chapter 6 now, woo I have not really written that much, but I would love your feedback, so like lemme know.

I banged on the door of the carriage, internally asking myself if this was a good idea, it didn't matter now though did it, the deed was done, the door swung open and there he was in all his glory, his ginger locks were a mess and his clothes were hanging off of him like a smock, his height was intimidating and I knew I had to get the words out before I changed my mind. 'I- I love you' the words had barely left my lips before I started shaking. The tears were back, threatening to escape and this time I did nothing to stop them. He dragged me into his carriage and it was the first time that I knew there were others present. 'You what?' he asked and the look in his eyes showed that he thought it was all some joke.  
It was all too much for me and I collapsed to the floor, the tears were flooding now, I needed him to believe me, I did not care that I was making a spectacle of myself; all that mattered was that he believed me, 'Please Ron.' I don't know what happened but I felt myself gain height and his arms wrapped around me once again, I let a laugh escaping my lips, 'Fighting Voldemort is nothing compared to all this relationship stuff,' he squeezed me a bit harder and whispered an agreement. The twins appeared at the door with my luggage and asked me where I wanted it. I didn't quite know what to say.  
We sat there for a while, meaningless banter floating between everyone, they all wanted know what we were going to say to each other. I kept on stealing looks at him, I could not believe that I was here, next to him, I never thought that I would be this close to him, I could not look at him enough. He turned his head and caught me looking at him; we both looked away suddenly and blushed. How embarrassing. That however did not go unnoticed by the all seeing eyes of Hermione. 'Guys, god' she sighed. 'What Hermione, what about guys?' 'Why can't you kiss and make up?' I, myself did not think this such a bad idea, and so I looked to Ron for what to do, I was surprised to see him looking straight at me, he leaned into me for a kiss, and I headed to close the kiss. Our lips touched and the fireworks that you were supposed to have erupted in my head and his hands and arms wrapped around me so that I felt the happiness explode inside of me. We broke apart slowly, and he whispered in my ear 'see that wasn't so bad was it?' I felt the smile tickling at the corners of my mouth. And his hand reached out and touched at the edge of my smile, I felt like we were in our own little bubble, it was what I had always dreamed it would be. Then Hermione ruined it. 'Cough!' Ron looked at her and his face showed he just realised where we were and who we were with, 'Robes, now.'  
We were just tying the knots on our ties as the train pulled up at Hogwarts, and we knew something was wrong when we saw Dumbledore at the station, surrounded by the teachers.


End file.
